


Not Worth it

by Mukkura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkura/pseuds/Mukkura
Summary: I’m not worth it, he deserves someone better than me...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been years since I have written and uploaded anything so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes that I have made. I'm actually working on a few McHanzo things so I'm sorry if I don't end up uploading chapters regularly, but I promise that I will try my best! I hope that you guys like it. :')

Today was the day, he was going to do it. The long, black haired male turns to look at his smiling, brown haired boyfriend who takes his hand and presses a warm kiss on it, his brown eyes shining with warmth as he looks into his lover’s dark eyes, “I love you darlin’. If I ain’t the luckiest man in the world, I don’t know who is.”

“Jesse…” The dragon finds his words getting caught in his throat. One more week couldn’t hurt right? He smiles fondly at his sweet cowboy boyfriend, when did he fall so hard for this strange westerner? At first he found the cowboy a bit annoying, the brown haired male had constantly visited the flower garden that Hanzo frequented to get away from the family, always trying to strike up a conversation; though the dragon must admit it was interesting to hear about life outside of his clan. He found the flirting to be interesting, since he was the heir to the Shimada clan, no one had dared to get too friendly with him, much less hit on him. Hanzo frowns as he remembers what he had needed to talk to his boyfriend about, they have been dating for almost a year now, sneaking off to see each other in secret, but McCree had no idea that Hanzo was the heir to the Shimada clan. He wasn’t getting any younger though, with each passing year, more pressure was put on him to be a worthy leader.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Jesse was quick to notice that Hanzo was feeling sad, as he always was. He gently strokes the dragon’s cheek, his eyes softening as Hanzo closes his eyes and leans into his warm hands, “Thinking about the family again?”

Hanzo nods, he has complained about his family to him before, but as far as McCree knew, Hanzo was the oldest in a high class family so there was a lot of pressure for him to be perfect. He would have to tell him sooner or later, but he simply didn’t want to. Didn’t want to get the cowboy involved and scared that he would want nothing to do with him if he had known. He sighs and leans his hand against the cowboy’s shoulder, mumbling to himself, “I wish we could just stay like this forever and not have to worry about anything.”

The younger male blushes and scratches the back of his head, “Aw shucks darlin’, I’m mighty honored that you feel that way. I feel the same way…” The cowboy shyly places his hand on top of the dragon’s hand and smiling when he feels their fingers linking together. What he wouldn’t give to make this moment last forever, but unfortunately, their time together was running out for the day and they both had to go back. 

The two lovers normally only got to spend a few hours a day together, but they always cherished the little time that they did get. It became second nature to go out of their way to make more time for one another. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they were able to spend some nights together staring at the stars. Jesse knew that Hanzo’s family likes to keep him on a short leash so they always made the most out of the time they spent together, never complaining when Hanzo had to suddenly get up and go. The more time they spent together, the less Jessie wanted to leave, he enjoyed every minute they spend together, even if it was in silence, he enjoyed the dragon’s presence. He had fallen in love with the graceful archer at first sight and honestly, dating him was more than he could have ever asked for.

The sun was already set by the time the two had said their goodbyes. As usual, there was lingering touches and longing kisses that they both wished didn’t end, but they both knew they had to go back before they got in trouble. The last thing they want would be to get in trouble and never be able to see each other again.

McCree was humming happily to himself on his way back to the Blackwatch base, happy that Hanzo also wanted to be with him forever. On his way back to the base, the cowboy had made his decision, he would pool together what money he had and ask his boyfriend to spend the rest of their lives together. He would make it work out somehow, he didn’t care how hard it was, he knew that he could do anything as long as Hanzo was by his side.

  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“What is this…?” Hanzo says with his head slightly tilted to the side while holding the circular silver object in his hand, a round red gemstone adorned the top of it. The dragon wasn’t sure what to make of the ring that the cowboy had given him.

“It’s a ring sweetheart, I hope it’s to yer likin’,” Jesse says with a nervous smile on his face, he had pooled together what money he had to buy the ring, it wasn’t anything fancy and he knew his boyfriend was from a high class family so he was worried that it wasn’t nice enough compared to the fancy jewels that he was sure the dragon owned, “Sorry it ain’t nothin’ fancy, it’s called a Mexican Cherry Opal.” He scratches the back of his head as he continues, “I wanted it to be special so I picked a gem from my country and I picked red cause…”He blushes, his head lowered, but his eyes on Hanzo, “well, you mentioned that you think of me whenever you see the color red.”

“That’s cause you’re always wearing that red scarf.” Hanzo laughs, a gentle fondness in his eyes as he looks at his lover. Red was a good color on him, he had mentioned it once, but since then, the cowboy seemed to make it a point to always wear red, “Why not blue? You always say that I look good in that color.”

“I reckon that you’re right, but I thought you would look mighty fine with my color around your finger.” Jesse says with a sly smile, gently taking the ring from Hanzo and sliding it onto his ring finger before take a step back, a huge smile on his face, “And course I was right. It looks amazing on you babe.”

Hanzo smiles as he looks at the ring on his finger, enjoying how it looks and how it felt on his hand. It was a little big, but it would sure to fit fine in the future….oh, the future...the dragon’s face falls as he remembers that as much as he would love it, he could never have a future with his boyfriend. He was to take over the clan and marry whoever the clan wanted him to marry, probably someone with power, someone who will give the clan an advantage...not the man before him that he loves. Hanzo lets out a long, painful sigh, “Jesse…”

“What’s wrong darlin’? You don’t like it? I can get you another one of you want.” Jesse’s words were dripping with worry.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, steeling himself, he knew it would take everything he had to stay strong, “I’m sorry Jesse, I can’t do this anymore.” Here it comes…

“Did I do something wrong?” Jesse takes Hanzo’s hands into his while looking straight at him, his eyes serious and his words coming out a panic, but the dragon refuses to look at him, “Was it something I said? Something I did? It’s the ring ain’t it? Is this too fast? I know we still young, but I ain’t mean to scare you off.”

“It’s not you Jesse, it’s me...it’s my family...I…” Hanzo clears his throat, straightening his back and pulling his hands away, “It’s over McCree. It was nice while it lasted, but I’m afraid I must end things now.” He starts to pull the ring off his finger when he’s stopped.

“Keep it.” Jesse says firmly, his eyes showing pain, but also understanding, “I got it for ya and…” He swallows, unsure how to feel about what was going on, “Think of it as a symbol of my love...even if you may not have loved me, it ain’t mean I didn’t love you.” His words were like daggers to Hanzo’s heart, but he bites his lower lip to keep his emotions intact, “I...ain’t ever going to forget you.”

“Then you are a bigger fool than I thought.” Hanzo says coldly before turning his back on Jesse, “It is of your best interest to forget about me.” The dragon starts to walk away from the man who held his heart.  _ Don’t look back. Don’t cry. This is for the best. The elders can’t find out about him, he’ll only end up in danger if he stays with me. I’m not worth it, he deserves someone better than me... _

“Hanzo.” The dragon freezes when the cowboy calls his name, “Be honest, didja...love me at all?” The dragon hears the cowboy’s voice crack and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before turning to face him.

“Do not be foolish cowboy, I was simply messing around to kill time."

   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada's lives after their break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say now, I'm terribly sorry. There is abuse in this chapter, but not much. Somehow I just started writing and I just didn't stop. There's a lot so there is probably also a lot of mistakes. I'm actually quite worried that I rushed a few things so I apologize for all of that. I did a crappy sketch, but honestly I was way more focused on the writing so here's to hoping that you guys enjoy! :')

_What the hell happened?_ The brown haired boy sighs into the hat that he placed on his face. He had no motivation to go outside, no motivation to get up, he had no motivation to do anything. _What did I do wrong? What does he mean it’s better if I just forget about him? That ain’t ever going to happen..._ Jesse brings his hand to his chest, unconsciously playing with the jade dragon pendant that Hanzo had given to him for luck. He often touched or held it whenever he felt uncomfortable, whenever he felt like he needed strength and right now he needed all the strength in the world to keep from falling apart. Maybe he had scared him off? He wasn’t sure, but he wished that he could do something, anything to have the dragon by his side again. He refused to believe that it was all a lie, he saw how Hanzo would look at him and it couldn’t have been for sex either because they never got that far.

Jesse sighs again, rolling onto his side, pendant in one hand and his hat in his other. Maybe it was because they never had sex that Hanzo got bored?

His brows furrow together, the more he thought about what happened, the more questions he had. He sits up, quickly gets dressed before making his way to the garden that they always met, hoping to get some answers.

The garden was beautiful as always, but somehow there seemed to be less color. The world felt darker and he could see that his beautiful lover….ex lover...was nowhere to be found. Almost in desperation, he searches all over the garden in hopes to find him before sitting down on the bench they always sat in and waiting until the sun went down. He continues to do this every single day for the next few months, he refused to give up. He knows that there is no way the dragon could fake the love and affection that filled his beautiful dark eyes every time he looked at the cowboy. His lovely smile and infectious laughs, the younger male refused to believe that those were all lies.

His world becoming duller each day, the world seemed to be losing a color with each passing day.Another season passes and he finds himself sitting on the bench alone again. It was raining, but he refuses to leave in fear that he will miss the dragon. What if today was the one day that he came by? He stares at the wet ground before him, sighing. He should just take the hint, the dragon wanted nothing to do with him, he was just messing around after all. Jesse lets out a small, pained laugh, taking off his hat and running his hand through his brown hair while he looks at the sky that was as dark as he was feeling. _He never loved you Jesse...he’s right, I am a fool, but something ain’t right...I know he was happy, I saw it in his eyes..._ He sighs again, places his hat back on his head before placing his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his palms, “I would do anything to have you by my side again…”

He hears an umbrella being placed over his head and feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. His face brightens up and he turns, “Darlin’, I knew you would come--” His face falls when he sees that standing before him was his commander.

“Mijo...I have been looking for you.”

“Sorry…” Jesse lowers his head, he could see the worry that was on Commander Reyes’ face and he feels ashamed. He had been so busy trying to run into Hanzo again that he didn’t realize he was worrying the others. He should have known the others would notice that he wasn’t sleeping much, eating much...he wasn’t doing much and it was clear that he was depressed about something, but reused to talk about it.

“We got orders, we are to leave in an hour.” Jesse opens his mouth, but closes it when Reyes raises his hand to stop him, “No arguments mijo. Go back and pack up your stuff. A change of scenery will be good for you…”

“Yessir,” Jesse mumbles, getting up and following his commander out of the garden, taking one last look at the garden, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dragon, but no luck.

 

_But time heals all wounds._

As time went on, McCree found it easier to push his old lover to the back of his mind and when he was unsuccessful with this, smoking and alcohol was always willing to lend a helping hand. Now he’s never seen without his cowboy hat, his red serape and a pack of cigarillos. He smiles bitterly as he never kicked his habit of wearing red even though he told himself that he should. He needed his hat in case he ran into the dragon again, needed the red so that the dragon could tell him that the color looked nice on him...He will probably never get over him, he thinks to himself before taking another shot of bourbon.

As the years went on, he ends up leaving Blackwatch and traveling around as a mercenary, trying to find himself, trying to feel whole again. Jesse tries to get back into the dating scene, but no luck, nothing came close to how he felt about the dragon. But he’ll be damned if he didn’t try his best to forget the person who ripped his heart out of his chest just to ‘kill time’. By the time he was in his mid-thirties, he had given up trying to find the love of his life. After all, he had already found him, it was a shame that the feelings weren’t mutual.

Jesse simply settled with one night stands and flings, nothing serious...just something to help him ‘kill time’. He can’t shake the hope that he will one day meet the dragon again and they will go back to the way they used to be….

He still found himself spending many nights staring up at the sky, especially during the full moon, which they had both a fondness for. Everytime he looked at the full moon, he couldn’t help but wonder how the dragon was doing, wondering if he was on the dragon’s mind...

 

“That’s a nice necklace you got there Jesse! I never noticed it before.” The sudden happy, cheerful voice startles him, making him realize that he was fiddling with the jade dragon necklace that he wore every day.

“Oh this ol’ thing?” He says while dropping the dragon from his hands, the pendant falling and landing on his serape, “Damn near had this thing for two decades now. Ain’t sure why I still have it ta be honest wit ya.” He chuckles softly, scratching the back of his head.

“Well I like it!” The short, brown haired female says with a grin on her face.

“Jade fits you Jesse.” The brown haired pair turns to the soothing voice of their cyborg friend, “Jade is the symbol for calmness and peace, it’s said to protect you from negative thoughts and emotions and relief you of your anxiety.” They could almost see his playful grin from behind his visor, “Maybe that’s why you’re always making jokes even during serious times.”

“I reckon that has somethin’ to do with it.” Jesse chuckles, a smile on his face. _Protect me from negative thoughts huh? Been ‘lmost twenty years and I still ain’t gotten over him…_

When Overwatch got recalled, Jesse came back seeing how he wasn’t feeling any less empty roaming the world. He had even went back to Hanamura in hopes of running into his old flame, but ended up stopping a robbery that was taking place in their old ramen hang out instead. He had stayed there for a month, visiting the garden everyday; it was bigger, but like before, void of his beloved dragon. He was 37 now and he missed having company so he practically jumped at the chance to work with his friends again.

McCree likes waking up, knowing that he would be able see his teammates when he went to eat breakfast. There was less members than before, but it was much better than wandering around the world alone. It was nice seeing old faces again, Fareeha for one has grown big since the last time he had seen her, now she was taller than him. Angela looks the same as when he left, Genji had different armor, Reinhardt and Torbjorn looks similar, older, but looking well. Lena was just as energetic as when she was when she was younger and with all of his friends doing well, he wasn’t going to be the one to bring down the mood. He must admit though, being with his friends made him feel happy and he hasn’t felt this way in years. He enjoyed meeting the new members as well, he enjoyed playing video games with D.Va and listening to the music that Lucio played.

McCree found himself finally enjoying his day to day life, it wasn’t a struggle to make it through the day anymore though he found nights to still be difficult. When he was alone in his room, alone in his thoughts, he found himself thinking about the person he fell so hard for so many years ago, but rejoining Overwatch was helping. Each day was easier than the last and before he knew it, a couple months have passed and he found himself with barely enough time to think about his old flame.

 

“Jesse!” The cowboy smiles and waves at his ninja friend who happily greets him as he walks into the mess hall for breakfast, the cyborg gets up and runs over to him.

“Hold your horses Genji. Ain’t it too early for you to be jumpin’ off the walls?” McCree chuckles at his friend, the light in his visor seeming to glow in his excitement.

“I have good news! Remember how I told you about my brother?”

“The one that tried to kill you?” McCree frowns, not sure he likes where the conversation was heading. He knew the cyborg didn’t want his brother dead anymore so he wasn’t sure what his friend was so excited about.

“Well, I finally convinced my brother to join us. He’s very skilled, he’s an archer so he’ll be able to watch our backs.”

“You trust him? After what he did ta ya?” His frown deepens, this didn’t sound like good news to him at all. He knows Genji had forgiven his brother, but he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable working with the man who almost killed his best friend.

“Of course, he regrets it. We have talked, besides…” Genji’s voice drops to a low whisper, “I’m worried about him. I think he’s been punishing himself…”

“What do you mean?” Jesse raises an eyebrow. He’s surprised that Genji could show such care towards someone who made him who he was, but in a way, they would have never met Genji if wasn’t for his brother…

“Brother is in an abusive relationship...I can tell, he can try to hide it, but I can tell. He is strong so he must be allowing this to happen to him. I do not know the reason why, but I hope he will forgive himself for what he has done like I have forgiven him….” Genji’s voice trails off as he worries about his brother.

“Aw jeez…” Jesse sighs and places a hand on Genji’s shoulder, scratching the back of his head with his other hand, “Alright, we’ll help him out. When will he be here?”

“In a few hours, he is to come, be briefed by Winston and then introduced to everyone during lunch.” Genji shifts slightly, nervous now, “I hope that brother’s lover will not stop him from showing up…”

“I’m sure he’ll show up, if he don’t, I ain’t going to hold back when we find him.”

 

McCree needed some time to calm himself during lunch, he was going to meet the person who damn near murdered his best friend. He decided that a game of poker would help, but he didn’t expect to lose to the younger members.

“I win again!” Hana says with a grin while placing down her hand, a royal flush.

“Ya sure are good at this.” Jesse says with a nervous chuckle, he was going to end up broke before Genji’s brother showed up.

“Of course! I play to win!” The young girl says with a grin on her face.

“Time ta get serious then.” The cowboy says, taking off his hat and placing it on the seat next to him.

“Uh oh, better be careful D.Va.” The dark skinned male with dreadlocks says with a playful grin on his face, he wasn’t winning, but he also wasn’t losing. The young boy was just playing for fun anyways. He quickly shuffles the cards and hands them out again. Jesse had a feeling that he just enjoyed dealing out the cards and humming all the while.

Reinhardt and Torbjorn were happily talking, loudly a usual, at another table, talking about armor while enjoying a large glass of beer. Fareeha was whispering something to Angela, making the blonde giggle and blush, her hand lingering on the darker female’s arm. The two were probably dating, but they seemed to be keeping it a secret. He didn’t pry and while he was genuinely happy for them, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of envy. He saw Genji talking to Zenyatta near the entrance, his friend still looks nervous, but he looks much calmer now that he was talking to his master.

“Looks like I win this time luvs!” Lena says while placing down her hand, a straight flush, with a queen as her highest.

“Well I’ll be damned. You guys are good at this.” Jesse says with a chuckle, leaning back in his seat and barely hearing the doors to the mess hall opening.

“Fellow Agents. If I may have your attention please, I would like for you guys to meet our newest Agent.” He could hear the big guy speaking behind him.

Jesse takes a deep breath, ready to meet the man who almost killed his best friend, but instead saw someone that he never thought he would see again. He nearly falls out of his seat, quickly catching himself and standing up, not realizing that all attention had been turned to him. He saw the dragon’s dark eyes widening when he realized who the brown haired male standing before him was. All the pain he felt over the years came crashing through the wall that he had built to stay strong, but along it was the love he felt for the man before him. McCree suddenly found it hard to breath, he wasn’t sure how to feel, but he manages to breath out the words, “Hanzo...is it really you?”

“Jesse…” He could see the dragon’s eyes soften for a second, but they quickly turned cold before turning away, “Had I known you would be here, I would not have accepted…”

“You know my brother Jesse?” Genji says while turning to his best friend before turning back to his brother, “Wait, brother, you know Jesse?”

“I do not wish to talk about it.” Hanzo turns to Winston, “My apologies, but I am afraid I will be leaving now.” Before anyone could say anything, the dragon had already left, leaving behind a room full of confused agents.

“I’ll be damned if ya think I’mma let ya walk away from me again.” Jesse growls and rushes out of the door after the black haired male.

“What...just happened?” Hana’s confused question was the last thing he hears before the doors close.

“Hanzo!” Jesse grabs the older man’s wrist and pulls him to face him.

“Unhand me Jess-” Hanzo hisses, but is silenced when he’s pulled towards the brown haired male, strong arms wrapping around him.

“Never thought I’d get ya see ya again.” Jesse whispers, squeezing him tightly, scared that he was a figment of his imagination. He feels something strange stabbing into his chest and pulls away from the quiet dragon, noticing what the object was, “Darlin’...you kept it.” He felt his words getting caught in his throat as he notices the silver ring with the Mexican Cherry Opal attached to a thin silver chain around the dragon’s neck. Jesse holds the ring carefully in his hand, he didn’t think he would ever see the ring again and looks up to look into Hanzo’s eyes when he stops dead in his tracks, tears, tears were forming in his beloved’s eyes, “Darlin’....sweetheart, don’t cry.” He gingerly wipes the tears from Hanzo’s eyes. With the dragon before him, all those years of pain didn’t matter, everything he went through didn’t matter, all that mattered was that the love of his life was in front of him, with his ring around his neck. He gently strokes the dragon’s cheek, he couldn’t contain his smile when the dark haired male closes his eyes and leans against his touch. _He’s really here..._ He cups the shorter man’s face and leaning close before giving him a long, deep kiss, one that he has been waiting years to give.

The cowboy hears a soft whimper as he feels the older man give into his kiss, kissing him back, desperately. He quickly leads Hanzo around the corner, holding him close and refusing to break their lips apart. The dragon had his hands on the cowboy’s serape, his hands gripping it tightly as he gives into the sweet, intoxicating kisses, a blush forming on his handsome face. Even years later, Hanzo is still the most beautiful person he has ever had the honor of laying his eyes on. Hanzo whimpers softly when Jesse breaks the kiss, his breathing heavy and his eyes half lidded as he looks at the taller man.

McCree feels his heart pound and feels a tightness forming in his pants as he looks at the gorgeous man before him. _God, he was so in love with this man._ The feelings of love he had for the man before him couldn’t be contained, he has never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before. He lowers his head and starts leaving kisses on Hanzo’s neck, slowly taking off his kimono and kissing his chest. That’s when he realizes that Genji was right, “Hanzo…” Jesse has stopped kissing the dragon and has his metal arm on Hanzo’s shoulder, his flesh hand around Hanzo’s tattooed wrist, “Did he do this to you?” His brown eyes were filled his anger with what he saw. There were bruises, cuts, scabs and scars all along the right side of Hanzo’s chest. Jesse has always known Hanzo to be strong, to be capable of taking care of himself, to defend himself. Hanzo had no reason to allow his...lover to hurt him. Jesse knew that Hanzo must have been punishing himself for something, but what?

As if the shorter male had forgotten about them, the dragon pulls away from the cowboy and quickly fixes his clothes, “That is...none of your business.”

“Hanzo.”

“No.” Hanzo turns his back on McCree, “I...will stay here only because I know Genji will worry if I do not. I will like to get rekindle the relationship I once had with my brother but us...what we did...it was a mistake McCree. A mistake that I do not plan on repeating. Please give the others my apologies. I will not leave, but I will like to be left alone today...please Jesse…I need time to think…” With that, the dragon walks away from him again, leaving Jesse alone, but more determined.

Now that Hanzo was back in his life, he wasn’t going to let him go again and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the love of his life continue to be abused by this new lover of his or his name wasn’t Jesse McCree.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 _It was for his own good._ Hanzo finds himself repeating this over and over throughout the day. He had decided to dedicate himself to becoming the best leader that he could be for the Shimada clan which meant he couldn’t be selfish anymore. He couldn’t keep Jesse McCree around, he would be in danger and Hanzo wouldn’t be allowed to be with him anyways, but he did allow himself to keep the ring.

“Brother, are you not going out?” The black haired male turns to see his younger brother, the rebellious younger Shimada had dyed his hair green, but Hanzo still loved his brother and enjoyed spending time with him.

“No, I have decided to focus on the clan.”

“You should have a little fun sometimes brother.” Genji says, worried about his anti-social brother. His brother had the whole weight of the Shimada clan on his shoulders and he was worried that one day his brother would break under the pressure.

“You do not have to worry about me Genji. I will be fine.” Hanzo offers a small, tired smile. He hasn’t slept much since breaking up with Jesse. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see how hurt the cowboy looked, he could still hear his voice cracking. It was too late, he was sure that the brown haired male hated him for suddenly breaking up with him right after he had proposed, but that was the plan. _It was for his own good. Nothing good will come from being close to me. He’s safer this way…_

“Aniki, what’s that?” Genji says, his face full of curiosity when he notices the silver ring in his brother’s hands.

“Ah...it is nothing.” Hanzo closes his fingers over it, hiding the ring even though it was too late, “I was simply wondering where to put it as I can not wear it on my finger. I do not want to lose it. It is...important to me.”

“Why not wear it like a necklace?” The younger male says with a smile, “I have just the thing!” He fishes for a thin silver chain in his pocket and hands it to his brother, “Then you can have your important ring around your neck with something your favorite brother gave you.” He says with a grin and a playful wink, causing the older male to laugh.

“You are being foolish Genji. You are my only brother.”

“Which means I’m your favorite!”

Hanzo chuckles, the green haired ninja was right, because Genji was his only brother, that automatically made him the dragon’s favorite brother. He smiles at the young Shimada, his dark eyes shining with love and care, he truly loved his brother and did what he could so that his brother wouldn’t be shouldered with the weight of the clan. The dragon cared for only two people more than anything, he gave up one of them the other week. He never would have dreamed that a few months later, he would also also be forced to lose his brother.

 

 _No. This can not be happening._ Hanzo kneels down before his dying brother. _No. I can not lose him as well._ His brother’s blood was everywhere, the floor, his hands, the sword... _How could this happen?_ He tosses the sword he had used to the side, his blood covered hands were shaking, everything was a blur. He remembered being furious, a clash of swords and suddenly, blood. The elder Shimada was told to make Genji help him take over the Shimada clan, by force if necessary, but this isn’t what he wanted. The younger Shimada mentioned leaving the clan and he had gotten scared, he didn’t want to lose his brother, he wanted to make him stay, but this wasn’t what he had in mind.

He had to get away, he didn’t know where, but he didn’t want to be there anymore. The past few months have been a living nightmare, he left the love of his life, his father passed and now this. His life was crumbling before him and all he could manage to do was try to run away from it. Run as far away as he could and don’t look back.

He couldn’t remember what happened after that, everything was a blur. He went against his clan, something he never thought he would do and had to leave because he was branded a traitor. He didn’t mind, there was nothing there for him anymore. He knew he would to be kicked out, he had made plans for it. He grabs the bag he had packed before hand and quickly makes his way to his plane, he had planned to travel around the world, aimlessly, but it was better than staying in a place that only served to remind him of everything that he had lost.

 

As the years pass on, Hanzo found each passing day to be harder than the one before; he lives in his guilt of killing his brother and hurting the man he loved and often unconsciously punishing himself for it. He traveled from place to place, never having a stable place to live. He never stayed in one place for more than a few months. Never had a place to call home. He tries to fill the void with alcohol and meaningless sex, but it was only a temporary escape. The assassins that were after his life provided a better distraction and on more than one occasion, he has been tempted to allow the assassins to kill him though his pride wouldn’t allow himself to be taken down by weaklings.

Hanzo never finds a stable relationship as he found himself comparing everyone to the cowboy. No one could come close, he already knew that though; just like how no one could ever replace his brother, no one could ever replace the man he loved. He lived his day to day life laying low, never staying in one area for long, but he found it to be lonely and would try once again to find someone to help him pass the time.

After many years, only one person finally comes close. His hairstyle is similar to Jesse’s, only his hair is black. His skin is slightly darker, the man is shorter, but more muscular. He was very kind to Hanzo, despite not knowing anything about him and his flirtatious behavior reminded him of the cowboy. He allows himself to date this man, allowed himself to get close, but it wasn’t long till the relationship went sour. Hanzo finds himself stuck with a Jesse look alike who was abusive, angry and incredibly jealous. While there were times where he was incredibly sweet, the times where he was abusive overshadowed the times he was nice. The dragon stuck with him, telling himself that this was his fault, he deserved it after what he did to his brother, after what he did to Jesse. He deserved every punch and kick that his new boyfriend had thrown at him. The dragon tells himself that the anger from his dead brother and his old lover was being channelled through to his new lover. He wasn’t allowed to be happy. He knew that, he needed to suffer the consequences for what he did. After all, it was his own fault.

Night time used to be the time Hanzo hated the most, but it quickly became the only time he could enjoy to himself. He finds himself staring at the stars, wishing he could go back to the time before he broke up with Jesse, to the time before he was forced to kill his brother...to the times where he was happy. Hanzo carefully pulls out the silver chain that Genji had given him, the silver ring and red gem hanging at the end. He holds it close to his chest, he knew he didn’t deserve it, but he wishes things would be different. He would do anything to have things be different, but he has no idea if his old flame is still alive, much less if he remembered him. He lets go of the ring and looks up at the full moon above him. _I wish we could go back in time. I miss you Genji...I miss you Jesse. I’m sorry for being a fool and ruining everything…_ A tear rolls down his cheek before he could wipe it away.

 

Every year he went back to Hanamura to light incense for his brother, but he never would have thought that one year, his brother would show up, still alive. He was overjoyed to know that his brother was still alive, abiet, very confused. They spent a week or so attempting to catch up in the beginning, but things were awkward. They manage however to talk about where their lives were though Hanzo leaves out the part where his boyfriend is abusive.

 

“I see that you still wear that ring.” Genji points out one of the days that they meet up. The ninja has found that drinking makes his brother feel more comfortable and makes it a point to always bring sake to drink with him whenever they set up their meeting; they have been meeting periodically for a couple months now.

“Yes...it is important to me still.” Hanzo says, bringing a hand up to caress the silver before taking a sip from his cup.

“How does the boyfriend feel about that?” Genji knows it's a touchy subject, but he was curious, “Does the boyfriend know?”

Genji notices Hanzo stiffen up before taking a slow and steady breath, as if collecting his thoughts “He found out once and he...was not happy with me for it.”

“Does he make you happy?” Genji accidently blurts out, his visor glowing, his voice caked with worry for his older brother, he didn’t like seeing him like this. Hanzo has told him over and over again how sorry he was and had once even cried about it when he had enough to drink. The ninja would not tell his brother of this as he knows his brother to be proud.

“Truthfully?” Hanzo throws his head back as he downs what’s left in his cup, “Some days he is nice enough, but most days….” The older dragon pours himself more to drink, taking a sip before continuing, “I will be fine. Do not worry about me.”

“Brother….will you consider joining Overwatch? We could use someone with your skill and you will have a place to call home.” Genji watches as his brother stiffens at his words, he knew his brother was living with his boyfriend, but he knew his brother wouldn’t call it home, “I can request that your room be next to mine. It can be like the old days. What about it brother?”

The older Shimada stares at his drink, _Just like the old days..._ He slowly finishes his drink before nodding, “I would like that.”

“Can you come in two days?” The younger dragon asks while filling his brother’s cup with more sake.

“Does it not take a day to get to the base?”

“It does, but brother...we have much time that we must catch up on. I would also like for you to meet my friends and the good doctor that saved my life.”

Hanzo twitches, unsure if he would be welcomed as he was the reason Genji was who he was now, but also wanting to be close to his brother again. He empties his cup again, taking a deep breath before sighing softly, “Alright, two days. I will have to talk to my boyfriend about it, but I will be there…”

 

The talk with his boyfriend went exactly as he thought, lots of yelling, things being thrown and blood was shed. Hanzo let him do as he pleased, letting him take out all of his anger because he knew how it would end. His boyfriend would cry to him by the end of it, hold him tenderly, tell him sorry over and over again and tell him how much he loved the dragon. It was the same cycle, it was very predictable. He wasn’t sure why his boyfriend stuck around, he knew that he was going behind his back, him moving to the Overwatch base would allow his boyfriend to bring his other lovers around and Hanzo could finally have a safe, stable place to live. Perhaps it’s the sex, his boyfriend seemed fond of praising him during it, even if more often than not, it was one sided with the boyfriend feeling good and Hanzo wanting it to be over already.

Even still, Hanzo stayed with him, he needed a place to stay and it was too lonely to be alone, he simply couldn’t stand being alone with his thoughts. Overwatch offered him a way out, a place to stay, a purpose and his brother back. He simply couldn’t ask for more.

Hanzo packs all of his belongings before leaving early in the morning, he didn’t own much, just enough stuff to fit in a single suitcase. He was dressed in his traditional black and grey kimono, a blue obi around his waist, his hair tied in a ponytail, held together by a long yellow ribbon and his bow and quiver strapped to his back. His boyfriend was on the phone with one of his girlfriends when he left so Hanzo didn’t bother to say goodbye. He knew he would probably never come back, why should he? He will call a month or so later and break up, saying that he can’t handle the distance, he’ll make something up. When he’s on the base, he won’t have to worry about his boyfriend’s tantrums anymore, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he deserved this second chance…

 

“Welcome Agent Shimada.” Hanzo was greeted when he walked onto the base. He was ushered into a room with a desk littered with peanut butter, a large tire was on the floor in front of the desk. He was more amazed by the talking gorilla with glasses. When his brother told him that the leader was a huge gorilla, he didn’t think he had meant it literally. The gorilla-- Winston, was very helpful, gave him a communicator, a tablet that would hold maps and mission information, showed him a map of the base, where all the rooms were and where his room was, next to Genji’s like requested and even quickly talked about some of the other agents. Winston referred to them by their skill, saying that it would be better if the agents introduced themselves to him in person so that he could place the faces to the names.

“Let me show you your room, you can drop off your things before meeting the other agents.” Winston says, waiting for a nod from the agent before leading the way. Hanzo was quite impressed at how well the base was maintained despite the history lesson that Winston had given him about it.

His room was big, empty, but big. There was only a bed to the side, a closet, a door that led to a bathroom and sliding screen doors that led to a balcony. There wasn’t much, but Hanzo likes it, it was much better than the mess of an apartment that he was sharing with his boyfriend. The dragon likes the thought of having his own space again though he doesn’t relish the thought of being alone with his thoughts again.

He places his suitcase next to his bed before carefully placing his weapons on the bed. He would make himself at home after he had met the others. He has been wondering what kind of people his brother has been hanging out with though he knew he couldn’t possibly thank them for being by his brothers side being the one who almost killed him and all.

“Are you ready to meet everyone Agent Shimada?”

Hanzo takes a quick look around his new home, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “Yes.”

 

They walked into the room, and Winston speaks up, getting everyone’s attention, “Fellow Agents. If I may have your attention please, I would like for you guys to meet our newest Agent.” Hanzo notices his brother by the door right away and moves closer to him while scanning the room quickly to see all of the agents. He didn’t get to scan the room before he hears one of them cause a commotion, gaining his attention. He watches the agent barely catching his fall and quickly standing up, his dark eyes widening when he realized who he saw. The brown, messy hair, the red serape, the gaudy BAMF belt buckle...it may have been years, but he could recognize the man before him as the man he loved, the man he left.

“Hanzo...is it really you?” The cowboy breathes out the words, his brown eyes showing that he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.

“Jesse…” Hearing his voice again was something he never thought he would be able to do, his voice was deeper now, but it still warmed his heart. Hanzo mentally shakes his head, knowing that he no right to love the man before him after what he had put the cowboy through. He turns his head away him and spoke as calmly as he could,  “Had I known you would be here, I would not have accepted…”

“You know my brother Jesse?” Genji says to the cowboy, speaking to him in a familiar tone which made his heart ache though his pride refuses to let it show for even a second, “Wait, brother, you know Jesse?”

“I do not wish to talk about it.” Hanzo mumbles before turning to the large gorilla next to him, “My apologies, but I am afraid I will be leaving now.” Before anyone could say anything to stop him, he walks out of the room.

 

Moments later, the dragon hears the doors opening again, expecting it to be his brother but is surprised to hear a deeper, huskier voice yell out his name, “Hanzo!” The cowboy grabs his wrist, forcing him to turn and face him.

“Unhand me Jess-” Hanzo starts to hiss, but his words are cut off when he finds himself being pulled towards the brown haired male, strong, warm arms wrapping around his slender frame. His dark eyes widen and he opens his mouth in protest, but is interrupted by the younger male’s almost inaudible whisper.

“Never thought I’d get ya see ya again.” The cowboy squeezes him tightly, but his touch is gentle. Like the younger male was afraid that the dragon would slip through his grip, but also afraid that he would break him. _Did he miss me all these years? The fool...I told him to forget about me._ His lips part, wanting to say something, but finds the words stuck in his throat, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. _Does he still love me after everything I did? Do I still have a chance? Is it okay to be happy?_

McCree pulls away and the dragon hears his voice shaking, “Darlin’...you kept it.” The cowboy had noticed the ring around his neck. Jesse holds the ring that he had given Hanzo carefully in his hand. _He still has the jade dragon._ Hanzo notices the jade peeking out from under the cowboy’s serape and feels his heart pounding. _I missed him so much. I want to be with him again…_ Hanzo flinches when Jesse looks up at him, wondering if he had heard this thoughts, but his fears subsides when the cowboy speaks up,“Darlin’....sweetheart, don’t cry.” The younger male gingerly wipes the tears from the dragon’s eyes. All of the pain that he had felt disappeared, happiness and love taking its place. The cowboy gently strokes his cheek, he couldn’t help himself and finds himself closing his eyes and leaning against his touch. _Is it alright for me to be happy?_ Jesse cups his face and leaning close before giving him a long, deep and loving kiss, one that the dragon has been longing for, craving for since he had parted from the taller man.

Hanzo whimpers softly as he gives into the young man’s kiss, kissing him back desperately. He finds himself being lead around the corner, he grips the taller man’s serape in both hands and refuses to break their lips apart. The dragon gives into the sweet, intoxicating kisses that the cowboy was giving him, a blush forming on his face.

Hanzo whimpers softly when Jesse breaks the kiss, his breathing heavy and his eyes half lidded as he looks at the taller man. _Why did he stop?_ He tightens his grip around the serape, wanting the man to continue. The dragon has never felt this strongly about someone before and it would have startled him how strong his feelings were for Jesse had he not been so distracted by the sweet kisses.

The cowboy lowers his head and starts leaving kisses on Hanzo’s neck, slowly taking off his kimono and kissing his chest. The dragon’s eyes flutter shut as he holds back a moan, the places McCree kisses spread a warmth all over his body.

“Hanzo…” Jesse has stopped kissing the dragon and has his metal arm on Hanzo’s shoulder, his flesh hand around Hanzo’s tattooed wrist, “Did he do this to you?” Hanzo opens his eyes to see the cowboy’s brown eyes were filled his anger with what he saw. The older male glances down to see what McCree was talking about and was reminded of the bruises, cuts, scabs and scars all along the right side of Hanzo’s chest; he had forgotten about the fight he had with his boyfriend the other day, forgotten that he had even had a boyfriend.

Hanzo pulls away from the upset cowboy and quickly fixes his clothes, “That is...none of your business.”

“Hanzo.”

“No.” He quickly turns his back on McCree, “I...will stay here only because I know Genji will worry if I do not. I will like to get rekindle the relationship I once had with my brother but us...what we did...it was a mistake McCree. A mistake that I do not plan on repeating. Please give the others my apologies. I will not leave, but I will like to be left alone today...please Jesse…I need time to think…” With that, the dragon walks away from him again. _What have I done?_ Hanzo quickly makes his way to his room. _How could I have forgotten?_ Hanzo silently curses himself. He was the one who hurt Jesse so many years ago, he didn’t have the right to go back to him as if nothing happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes that I may have. I want to say thank you to my friend Arano for always being my proofreader because I really don't have anyone to talk to about McHanzo (Not that Arano really ships it either, but he's coming around haha)  
> Also. I would like to say this so that there is no confusion, I do not actually believe that Hanzo deserves any of the abuse that he's going though, but as a victim of a past abusive relationship myself, I know that that is how I justified putting up with the abuse that I got. I'm not going to say that's how everyone goes though it cause everyone is different, but that is how I did and that is how I ended up writing it for Hanzo. 
> 
> If you're curious about my art you can find it at Mukkurart.tumblr.com  
> But honestly, I'd be more than happy to just talk about McHanzo as talking about it gives me motivation to write and self motivation can only take me so far haha;;  
> So if you like my work, do come talk to me! If you don't like my work, feel free to talk to me anyways! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted to upload all three of my stories at once and I got a little carried away with writing. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

_How foolish can this man be?_ The older man has a scowl on his face, his head shaking as he finds himself once again being courted by the cowboy, in the company of their companions during a mission no less.

“Thank you kindly for watchin’ my back, sugar.” The cowboy says into the comm, turning to where he knew the dragon was perched with a charming smile, a wink and a slight tip of his brown hat.

Hanzo couldn’t seem to understand this man. How could he be so friendly to the man who broke his heart twenty years ago? The man who left him...the man who told him that he was just messing around... The dragon sighs softly before mumbling into the comm, “I am simply doing my job, fool.”

“And yer doing a mighty fine job, darlin’.” Jesse says with a grin on his rugged face as he could almost see the older man blushing slightly, a slight pout on his lips. He had never felt more happy than he has these past few months. Hanzo had stayed as promised and he gave him the space he asked for, but after a few days, he fell back into the habit of flirting with the dragon. He felt young again, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, his heart pounding whenever he thought about him and like when he was young, he did anything to get a smile or blush out of the dark haired male.

“Jesse. Focus on the task at hand,” The serious voice of the Egyptian female speaks over the comm.

“I hear ya,” The cowboy pouts slightly. He knew that the younger female was right. They need to finish the mission they were assigned, then he would flirt with the dragon all he wanted once the day was over.

The night before, the older man had allowed him to drink with him on the balcony where they enjoyed small talk, but the archer left when the sharpshooter started asking about the past. An innocent question about what he had been up to before joining Overwatch, but the older man made it clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. McCree silently curses himself for his mistakes. He knew that the dragon didn’t want to talk about their past and they got along fine so long as the past wasn’t mentioned. While he enjoyed their talks and the times that they hang out, Jesse couldn’t help but be curious about the life Hanzo lead before Overwatch. He also couldn’t help but constantly flirt with the older man and shower him with his affections. For the most part, the dragon seemed to be fine with it, though it was clear he wasn’t sure how to react to the attention, but always protested more adamantly when they had company.

Hanzo nods his thanks to the tall woman clad in a full body of blue armor who was glancing at him from the sky. Despite her being a couple years younger than him, he finds himself respecting the younger woman and enjoyed going on missions with her as she always made sure the team was on task, which always made missions go more smoothly. She kept the team focused and he appreciated that.

The mission that was assigned to them was simple, escort the payload safely to its destination. Then they were to stay a few days to make sure the man who receives the payload is protected, a simple and easy mission that should go without a problem. They were in a team of six consisting of Pharah, Mercy, McCree, Reinhardt, Tracer and himself. While he is confident that they could handle the mission without a problem, the archer is still alert, ready for any problem that may come their way.

With the payload moving just out of his view, the archer climbs onto another ledge so that he could continue to keep a watchful eye on the team. He picks a spot that allows him to see around the corner allowing him to pick off any stragglers before they got close to his teammates. The archer has made it a habit of moving ahead to pick off enemies before they showed up, especially when he was teamed up with the cowboy. The sharpshooter seems to like to charge ahead, putting himself in more danger than the dragon’s heart could handle; though the older man had a feeling he did this on purpose knowing that the archer would make sure no harm would come to the cowboy.

While he watches the left and front side of the payload, he glances over to see the blue armor flying in the air, surveying the right side of the team. The communicator coming to life when he hears the smooth, but firm warning from the Egyptian.

“Group of Talon are heading our way, looks like about twenty of them. Get back!” Pharah says while shooting out a concussive blast from her left wrist at those closest to them before flying back to the group.

“Get behind me!” Reinhardt yells in a booming voice as he puts up his shield, glancing behind him to make sure that everyone was behind him. Pharah quickly flies behind the shield and starts shooting her rockets at the enemies closest to them. The tall female makes sure that the doctor is behind her and between the suits of armor. The enemy soldiers move to surround them, but find themselves with arrows through their chest instead. The dragon wasn’t going to let his teammates get surrounded. The archer watches as the brunettes nod at each other, Tracer darting to the left while McCree runs to the right to surround their enemies and give their team the upper hand.

From his perch, Hanzo takes out any Talon members that tries to sneak up on his teammates. He has practiced with every agent and committed to memory how they behaved on the field so that he would know exactly how to back them up. There were a few he was still getting used to, Tracer being one of them. The dragon was still trying to get used to how far she could teleport, but the energetic female always made sure not to get too close to the enemies, careful not to get caught in the crossfire.

“All clear on this side!” Tracer’s cheery voice could be heard over the comm, she had taken out all of the talon soldiers to the left with the help of the archer. She starts zipping back to the group while cheerfully saying, “Let’s get this thing moving.”

“All clear! I’m moving the payload!” The dragon flinches slightly, the large armored man wasn’t using the comm, but his sudden loud voice was unexpected. They were close to the point so their mission was almost complete, but it was no time to relax. Hanzo scans the streets, thankful that he couldn’t see any enemies, but he was still on high alert, arrow ready to launch at a moment’s notice.

“Jesse, what’s your status?” Pharah speaks calmly into the comm when the cowboy didn’t report right away.

“Clear, but we got a problem. Civilian got caught in the crossfire, damn near cost ‘im his life.” The sharpshooter sounds worried, “Angela, I need ya to come patch ‘im up, he got shot in the legs.”

“I understand.” The blonde says into her comm before turning to Pharah, “Keep the payload moving.” The older female smiles when the female in blue armor nods and pats her armored arm as if to tell the younger female that she was going to be alright and that she was counting on her to complete the mission. The doctor turns away and quickly moves towards where she knew her patient was waiting, walking through the alleyway that she had seen the cowboy running into, following the long, but quiet string of pained cries and curses that the injured man was spewing out.

There was something familiar about the voice on the line that made Hanzo’s blood run cold. The groaning, the cursing that he hears in the background of McCree’s comm while he was talking made him almost freeze him place. The dragon has to make sure who the voice belonged to, but he isn’t sure he wants to. He glances at the payload before looking in the direction that Mercy and McCree was in. The archer shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowing together, the mission was more important and deserved his full attention. He would worry about the bad feeling building in his chest later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We completed our mission. The payload has safely reached its destination.”

“Thank you for the update Agent Pharah, good job everyone.” Winston says while adjusting his glasses, a smile on his face, “I am very proud of you all.”

Pharah nods, saluting the leader before the communication device shuts off, the projecting fading away. She turns to the rest of the room, Mercy was tending the patient who was lying on the couch, Reinhardt was humming while making dinner with Tracer as his helper while McCree was leaning against a wall, looking at his tablet while occasionally glancing at the door. The rugged sharpshooter looks like a dog trying to be patient while waiting for his master to return, his master being the dragon who was making sure no one had followed them into their safehouse. The cowboy had taken off his chest armor and placed it next to the lamp in an attempt to kill some time.

“He’s going to be fine. He just needs to rest for a few days, the bullet missed his nerves so he’ll be able to walk again.” The doctor says as the armored female walks over to her. The older female was carefully packing her medical supplies away, but looks at her patient when the injured man starts to talk.

“Thank you…” The dark haired male speaks in a low, gravely voice while slowly sitting up from the couch. He flashes a charming smile before taking Mercy’s hand, pressing soft lips against the back of her pale hand, “What can I do to repay you?”

“Oh my.” The blonde’s blue eyes widen slightly in surprise. Looking up when she feels a protective hand on her shoulder she watches the black haired female narrowing her eyes at the injured civilian. The tall female opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself when she hears the front door open.

“The perimeter is clear.” The archer says in a smooth voice after he silently closes the door behind him, the older man relaxing slightly when the door closes. The sharpshooter’s face lights up when he sees the dragon and walks up to him with a smile on his face. The elder Shimada glances at the cowboy, stiffening up when he realizes how close he was. He notices Jesse open his mouth to say something, but walks past him before he could speak.

The archer stops dead in his tracks when he sees the scene on the couch, the black haired civilian looking at Hanzo with Mercy’s hand still in his dark hands. The dragon takes a step back, almost bumping into the cowboy, visibly shaken by what he sees.

“Hanzo?” The civilian says while dropping Mercy’s hand.

“You know the patient Shimada?” The doctor says while turning towards the archer, noticing that the usually stoic dragon looked like he was unraveling. Her blue eyes filled with worry, but she wasn’t going to push it, knowing that the dragon will simply shut down if she tries to press him for answers.

“Of course he does. Hanzo, you never told them about me? I’m hurt.” The injured man says with a pout on his face.

“Hey darlin’, who is this guy?” Jesse says while swinging his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder, surprised that the dragon didn’t pull away from his touch. The cowboy notices that the older man was shaking slightly and he instinctively pulls him closer.

Hanzo grits his teeth, his fists clenching before he finally mutters, “This man is Diego….he’s my ex…”

Jesse tenses up at his words and stares at the black haired male, his dark hair was layered, shoulder length. His skin was a few shades darker than Jesse, but their eyes were a similar color. The man was a flirt based on how he acted with Mercy though he was apologizing to Hanzo, saying that it wasn’t what it looked like, acting as if they were still dating. The civilian wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans and he looked a few years older than the dragon who wasn’t speaking, only listening to his ex-boyfriend repeatedly saying sorry and how much he had missed him and that he has changed to become better.

McCree felt himself getting angrier by the minute. Before him was the very person who abused the man he loved, the man who caused his dragon to retreat further into his shell. How dare the man try to get back with the archer despite having abused him the years that they were together. Empty promises filled with empty words as they both knew that the man before them was lying through his teeth.

While his time in Overwatch has been helping the dragon heal, the archer could have gone without all the pain his abusive ex put him through. It took everything Jesse had not to kill the guy then and there. The cowboy didn’t notice that Mercy and Pharah had left to give them the room until the archer speaks up again.

“I do not wish to speak with you anymore. I made that clear when I cut things off. I do not care what you do with your life, but I wish for you to keep me out of it.” Hanzo finally pulls himself away from Jesse's protective arm and walks across the living room to get to his room, but the ex grabs his wrist as he passes by the couch, making the dragon tense up, he could feel his dragons coiling under his skin in anger at their master being touched. Had their master not have forced them down every time, they would have torn him apart years ago.

“Come on baby, don’t be like that. You know that I love you and I know how much you love me,” The man speaks in a low, confident voice, his lips curling into a smirk that was framed with a mustache and goatee. Jesse finds himself wanting to punch him, not caring that the guy was injured, but he controls himself.

“I do not love you and you do not love me. Now unhand me.” The dragon growls at the injured man before him while glaring daggers into him as if trying to will him to let go. The older man doesn’t back down, refusing to let go of Hanzo’s wrist.

“Baby, let’s talk it out alright? We can get through this, we have gone through everything else that life has thrown at us.”

“There is nothing to talk about. Now unhand me.”

“No.” The man tugs Hanzo towards him, but Hanzo grabs the back of the couch and stops himself from being pulled onto the couch and on top of the man.

“Diego. Unhand me.” Hanzo growls more fiercely this time and attempts to tear his hand away from the strong grip of his ex, but his attempt fails.

Unable to stand back anymore, Jesse grabs the man’s wrist, a glare on his face, “I do believe Hanzo asked ya to let go of him. I reckon ya best listen to him seein’ how we saved your life n’ all.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Brown eyes glare at the cowboy, but neither back down, “This is none of your business.”

“ ‘fraid you’re wrong there pardner. See here, Hanzo and I have known each other since way back when. We got each others backs and I’ll be damned if ya think I’mma sit back and watch you harass my partner.”

“I’m his boyfriend-”

“Ex. You’re his ex and you best remember that. It ain’t very kind of ya to be actin’ like you own him. Now I believe my friend here asked ya to let him go.” The cowboy tightens his grip around Diego’s wrist, only releasing his grip when the man lets go of Hanzo. The dragon makes a beeline to his room without another word, quickly closing the door behind him before the others could say anything.

Jesse grabs the shorter male by the collar, pulling him towards him while growling, “Now look here, I know you and Hanzo may have some history, but if ya know what’s good fer ya...ya best leave him alone.” The cowboy unclenches his fists from the white t-shirt the man wore before shoving the civilian back onto the couch, “Else people who actually care for him will have to make ya regret ever lookin’ at him.”

Jesse turns his heel before the darker skinned male could speak in his defense, walking to Hanzo’s door, his knuckles gently rapping at the wooden door, “Darlin’ it’s me, I’m comin’ in alright?” The cowboy says before opening the door, noticing the man on the couch glaring at him before closing the door behind him.

The sharpshooter notices the archer standing at the foot of his bed, his back towards the door, the bow and quiver by the cowboys feet, indicating that Hanzo dropped it there after closing the door. He notices that Hanzo is shaking slightly again, his knuckles were white from the tight fists his hands were making. Jesse slowly walks up to the dragon, “Sugar? Ya doin’ alright?” He gently wraps his arms around Hanzo’s body, feeling the smaller man stiffen up at the touch before relaxing when he realizes who it was, “It’s okay sweetheart, I’m here for ya.”

“Je..Jesse?” Hanzo slowly turns to look up at the taller man, his dark eyes showing worry and a hint of pain, making Jesse’s heart ache. He would do anything to keep the man before him happy, he didn’t like seeing him in pain.

“That’s right, handsome. Straight from your dreams and into your life.” McCree says with a smile and a playful wink earning him a light chuckle from the dragon.

“You are ridiculous. What means you think I dream of you?”

“You wound me, angel. You mean to say ya don’t think of me while yer in bed? I think of ya all the time while layin’ in my bed, wishin’ yer pretty self was layin’ right up next ta me,” He coos softly, a grin on his face, “Or under me if ya prefer.”

“D...do not be ridiculous.” A flush forms on the dragon’s face as he narrows his eyes at the rugged man.

The archer is grateful that McCree didn’t ask him questions about the man that was in the living room. He was hoping that he would never have to see his ex again, although the man was constantly trying to call him to take him back. It had been three months since Shimada had called Diego, breaking things off with him before cutting him off completely. He ignores every text message and every phone call that he receives from the older man.

After the first month, the amount of calls and texts lessened and after the third month, Hanzo thought that he had finally given up. He was surprised that it had lasted as long as it did seeing how he knew about his ex’s other lovers. He may not have loved the man, but he was with him long enough to care about him. He was with him long enough to have developed feelings for him, but the dragon knew that it would have never lasted. He knew that the older man was bad for him and that nothing good would come from being with him, but the dragon found it hard to open up to people and had trouble letting go of those he has come to care for. After all, twenty years and he never got over the cowboy before him.

“I...have a favor to ask of you Jesse…”

“Anythin’ for you, darlin’,”

“Can you...make sure that I am to never be left alone with him?”

“Was already gonna do that.”

“You have my thanks.”

Jesse smiles, pulling Hanzo close to him and planting a kiss on the dragon’s forehead, “I always got yer back, pumpkin.”

“I know, though you are a fool to still be by my side…” Hanzo lays his head on McCree’s shoulder, “Perhaps the biggest fool I know.”

“Why am I a fool for that?” Jesse couldn't help the smile creeping on his face as Hanzo relaxes in his arms, allowing the kiss and the hug.

“I hurt you. Why do you stay by my side?”

“That's an easy one. It's cause I love ya Hanzo, I thought you knew that already though.” The smile on Jesse's face turns into a grin when the dragon looks up at him, a blush on his bewildered face.

“I do not understand. Why?”

“Want me to list out all the reasons why I love ya, cupcake? Do I really needa reason to love ya?” Jesse chuckles, closing the distance between their faces, “I just love ya.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo looks into his deep brown eyes, seeing how serious the cowboy was, “You are truly a fool,” The dragon could feel the cowboy’s breath on his lips and finds himself surprised that the taller man who has been flirting with him from the beginning hadn’t closed what was left of the distance between their lips.

“I may be a fool, but I’mma fool for you,” McCree smiles, his forehead and nose touching the dragon’s, “Ain’t nothin’ in the world that’ll change that. Even if ya ain’t lovin’ me back, I’ll still continue to love ya.”

Hanzo’s dark eyes shift to the ground, and then to the side, his mouth opening, but no words escape his lips. He closes his mouth again, his eyebrows furrowing together as he struggles to find the words he wants to say. Jesse lowers his hands from the middle of Hanzo’s back to rest them on the archer’s waist, opening his mouth to apologize, but finds himself interrupted by the shorter male, “I never stopped loving you Jesse…”

“Huh?” Jesse couldn’t hide the genuine surprise he felt from coloring his face and voice.

“I…”Hanzo blushes and lowers his head, burying his face against the cowboy’s shoulder and neck so the taller man wouldn’t be able to see how embarrassed he was, “I love you Jesse, but I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone better than me…”

“Now listen here Hanzo.” Jesse’s eyes narrow, “It don’t matter who and what I deserve,” He removes his flesh hand from Hanzo’s waist to gently grab him by the chin, tilting his head up so he could look into the dragon’s beautiful yet sorrowful eyes, “You’re the only one I want, ain’t nobody ever come close to you. Yer one of a kind, sweetness, and I ain’t ever gonna love no one as much as I love you. I definitely ain’t ever gonna find no one like you neither. So stop it with the whole ‘I deserve someone better’ ‘cause I sure as hell don’t want no one but you.”

“You are crazy.” Hanzo chuckles softly, his eyes warm once again as he looks into the loving brown eyes of the taller man.

“I can’t deny that. I’m crazy fer ya after all, darlin’,” Jesse grins, giving the archer a playful wink and earning another blush from the older man.

“What am I to do with you?” Hanzo shakes his head slightly, a fond smile on his face. He was happy. Happy that the man before him still loved him regardless of everything he had put him through. Happy that the man before him was the same man he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Happy that the man before him loved him unconditionally, though he couldn't figure out why. The dragon wonders if it would be alright for him to be happy again, despite all of the terrible and unforgivable things that he has done in life.

“You can do whatever ya want with me.” Jesse coos playfully at him, pressing his forehead against the archer’s, never breaking eye contact.

“Is that so…?” The dragon smirks, a hint of mischievous in his eyes.

“Yup. Whatever it is yer heart desires--” Jesse starts with a grin, but his words are cut off when he feels soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes widen slightly, but he quickly kisses back, his hand finding its way to the back of Hanzo’s neck as he feels the dragon’s hands on his chest underneath his red serape.

The dragon runs his tongue along the cowboy’s lips, pleased with how quickly the lips part and flicks his tongue into the warm mouth, barely able to hold back a moan of pleasure as he indulges himself in the intoxicating kiss. Ever since the cowboy kissed him a few months ago, when he first joined Overwatch, the dragon found himself craving more.

Jesse feels himself being pulled towards the bed by the collar as Hanzo falls backwards onto the bed. McCree places his hands on the bed to stop his fall, hands on either side of Hanzo’s head while his knees rest by the dragon’s waist. Both men were panting slightly, trying to catch their breath after their heated kiss. He knows that he is the one he told Hanzo that he could do whatever he wanted, but he couldn’t help feeling like things were going too fast, “Are….are ya sure about this?”

“You doubt me?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow, his dark eyes looking straight into Jesse’s brown ones, “I know I am not worth your time and it is selfish of me, but I want you Jesse McCree. You are the only person that I have ever wanted.”

“What about him?” Jesse jerks his head in the direction of the door.

“A poor attempt at reclaiming what was once lost.” The dragon mumbles and turns his head away.

“He ain’t even a cowboy though.” Jesse teases, gently nuzzling Hanzo’s neck before continuing, “Plus, I ain’t ever gonna hurt you, ain’t never gonna cheat either. Yer the only one for this old horse.”

“You are not so old.” The dragon chuckles at the younger man’s words. His low chuckle turning into a soft gasp as the cowboy starts kissing his neck, nibbling gently at the flesh, “J..Jesse, what are you doing?”

“Makin’ up for lost time, babe.” The sharpshooter practically purrs at the sound of his name leaving the archer’s lip.

The cowboy slowly slips the short kimono from the dragon’s shoulders, kissing and nibbling at the flesh as it’s exposed. His right hand making its way down the hakama, enjoying the soft whimpers that the older man made, despite trying to quiet himself by biting his lower lip. His face was flushed red. Feeling embarrassed, he brings up his left hand to cover his face. Jesse gently kisses his way down Hanzo’s chest, undoing the blue obi around the dragon’s waist as Hanzo’s right hand finds its way into the cowboy’s thick brown locks. His kisses making their way down the archer’s stomach, his hand pulling down the black hakama, allowing the cowboy to move further down the dragon’s delicious body.

“Dinner’s ready now luvs!” Tracer throws open the wooden door to the room while making her announcement. Her huge smile disappearing as her hazel eyes widen when she sees McCree on top of the elder Shimada.

The two barely had time to pull apart from each other before Tracer had all but slammed the door behind her and zipped over to McCree, pulling him away, “Jesse! How could you?” The young girl turns to an embarrassed Hanzo while pushing the surprised cowboy further away from the dragon, “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I am fine, thank you,” Hanzo quickly pulls up his hakama and fixes his kimono in an attempt to hide the marks that he’s sure the cowboy left, “I appreciate the concern, but Jesse...he would never hurt me, he did not do anything that I did not ask for myself,” Hanzo looks away from Tracer, feeling his face heating up from embarrassment. The dragon carefully wraps the obi around his waist again, unsure what else to do.

“O...oh.” The brunette blushes and scratches the back of her head, “My bad…” She turns to McCree, her hand still on the back of her head, “Sorry ‘bout that Jesse, shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“Ain’t yer fault, ya didn’t know.” Jesse bends down and picks up the hat that fell off at the foot of the bed before placing it back on his head, “Though I’m mighty hurt that you would think I would force myself on my darlin’.”

“There are many times where you act before you think Jesse, it is no surprise that Tracer would believe you to jump me if given the chance,” Hanzo says, unable to stop the smirk forming on his face.

“Ya think I’m some kinda dog?” Jesse crosses his arms, a pout on his face and an eyebrow raised.

“Are you not a dog in need of training?” Hanzo chuckles, surprising the young girl. She had never seen him show any emotion on his face aside from anger or annoyance with the occasional sigh of relief, now she was seeing him smirk and even chuckling? She couldn’t help but smile at herself, thinking that maybe it was a good thing that McCree was always forcing his way to be around Hanzo. The two seem to make each other happier, she knew that the dragon certainly made the cowboy happier.

“I get the feelin’ that my master likes me this way.” Jesse says while winking at Hanzo, making the older man blush.

The dragon opens his mouth to say something, but the young girl cuts him off, “Dinner! We should go eat before it gets cold.” She says with a smile grabbing their hands and leading them out of the room.

Tracer doesn’t argue when she feels the dragon pull his hand away from her grip. She glances back to see that he was still following her, but he was fixing his hair that had gotten messed up from the bed, tying up his hair again into a neat ponytail before straightening out his kimono and hakama. Satisfied when he felt he had successfully hid away the evidence that the two men had been on the bed together.

The short female glances over to see that sharpshooter was making no effort to fix himself. He had no reason to, his red serape hides the wrinkles on his shirt and his brown hair always seemed to be a mess under his hat. It amazed her how different the two men were, one always been neat and well groomed while the other seemed to simply throw on his clothes without a care, but the two men seemed to get along well. She had seen them sit quietly next to each other while drinking or smoking, which always surprised the young girl as she has always known the cowboy to be unable to stop talking. She had always assumed that the cowboy was forcing the dragon to put up with his presence, but it appears that she was wrong as the archer seemed to enjoy being around the sharpshooter. There was more to this book than the covers showed and the young brunette was curious to know more.

The three walked into the dining room to see Reinhardt sitting at one end of the table while Pharah and Mercy sat to the left of him. On Reinhardt’s right, on the chair furthest away sat the black haired male that the dragon wished wasn’t there. Tracer’s jacket was draped on the chair to the right of Reinhardt to indicate her seat, leaving two single seats empty, the one across from Diego and the one next to him.

Hanzo frowns, knowing that the older man had seated himself that way on purpose. He was to sit across from his ex, having to look at him, or sit next to his ex and have to deal with ‘accidental’ touching. He considers a third option, opting out of dinner altogether, but he knew the doctor would give him an earful about skipping the meal and his pride refused to let him run away from this.

He didn’t want to let the older man win, but he was unsure which seat would be better. He carefully considers his options. If he sits across from him, perhaps he could attempt a conversation with Pharah who would be sitting next to him, but he knew the tall female would be whispering with the doctor as they always seemed to do. He considers the seat next to Diego, perhaps he could spark a conversation with the young brunette who will be sitting to his left, but he wasn’t sure what he could talk about after what she had just walked in on.

Unable to find the answer to his problem, the dragon finds himself looking at the cowboy, hoping the sharp shooter would have the answer that he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!  
> Like before, you can find me at Mukkurart on Tumblr.  
> Now don't mind me as I start on the next chapter, my friend Arano (who is beta'ing for me) is dying to know what happens next and I hope that some of you guys are as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! A lot of things have been happening.  
> Also, thank you guys so much for the support, it honestly means so much to me. ;u; <3  
> Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> Edit: I changed the ending of this chapter because I didn't quite like it. The new ending is influenced by something that happened to me personally so I hope it still translates well for these guys. :')

McCree feels himself quickly becoming agitated, his eyes flashing red with anger when he notices the smug smile on the darker skinned male. The older Latino knew what he was doing and the younger male wasn’t going to let him do as he wishes. He sees the dragon turn towards him with pleading eyes and feels an overwhelming urge to protect the archer.

The tall American slings his arm around the young brunette, a charming smile on his face, “Mind doin’ me a favor and change seats for me?” His request makes the ex narrow his eyes at him and the young British girl looks at him with confusion in her hazel eyes, but he continues, “I remembered that Genji sent me some texts that he wanted me to show my sweet pea here,” he grins sweetly at the frowning young girl, “Please Tracer?”

“...fine,” the girl sighs as she gives in.

“Much obliged,” He tips his hat with his free hand and gives her a quick squeeze to show his thanks.

“But you owe me one,” The young girl says with a grin on her face before she zips over to the chair next to Reinhardt before appearing behind the seat next to Pharah, dropping her jacket on the back of her new seat.

The cowboy puffs out his chest with satisfaction, the archer lets out a quiet sigh of relief while at the same time, the dragon’s ex was glowering at him which only makes the grin on the rugged man wider.

 

Of course, the ninja hadn’t actually sent him any texts that were directed at his brother, but as McCree sits himself between the abusive ex and the love of his life, he pulls out his phone anyways. He has his arm around the back of the dragon’s chair as he leans over to show the archer the text he had exchanged with the younger Shimada:

 

McCree: --Howdy partner, just lettin’ ya know that we finished deliverin’ the payload and as always, yer brother was amazing. We’re all safe, no injuries to report.

19:41--

Genji: --Of course, he is my brother after all. I am pleased to know that you are all safe. Good job. Master and I just finished clearing and cleaning up the Talon base here. A simple job, but important nonetheless.

19:54--

\--You still going after my brother I take it?

19:55--

McCree: --Course. He’s the love of my life. <3

19:56--

Genji: --Do not push your luck my friend. :/ If brother--

 

McCree snaps his phone shut before Hanzo could finish the sentence he was reading, he had almost forgotten the serious talk that he had with the younger male before the archer came back from his perimeter search. The dragon looks up at the taller male, carefully bringing a piece of food to his mouth with a pair of chopsticks, his eyebrow raised and his dark eyes curious, “I was still reading that.”

“You weren’t supposed to read that part,” The sharpshooter quickly pulls his hat down in an attempt to hide the blush that was surely creeping onto his face. _I forgot that I told Genji that, I can’t believe I forgot. I wonder what Hanzo thinks about it…_ He chances a glance at the dragon who has turned his attention to the bowl of food in front of him, but the cowboy notices the tips of his ears turning red.

The gunslinger grins when he sees this, his confidence renewed and leans over to whisper into his ear, “We gonna finish what we started earlier after this?”

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo hisses just above a whisper as he fights back a blush that threatened to overcome his face. He glances around the table to see that Pharah and Mercy were talking quietly amongst each other while Reinherdt and Tracer happily talked across the table. The only one paying attention was his ex, who was glaring at them from behind the cowboy. Upon remembering his ex’s presence, the dragon’s whole body tenses up, the mood ruined as the color quickly drained from his face.

McCree notices right away, knowing the cause of the dragon’s discomfort was coming from the shorter man behind him. He quickly drops his arm from the back of the chair, placing it around Hanzo and softly coaxes him by gently rubbing his cheek, “Hey. Hey, don’t look at him sweetheart. Just focus on me alright, angel?” He smiles softly as he notices the dragon starting to relax under his touch, “Want me to tell you all the reasons I love you darlin’?” He coos, low and tender, his words warm and soothing like hot chocolate on a snowy day.

The dragon turns his attention back on his food, his eyes concentrating on the bowl before him as he starts to slowly eat again, trying to ignore the sweet whispers in his ears. The team was already used to seeing the cowboy draping himself all over the archer and was paying them no mind, the only one who could save him from the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear and making him melt was the older man whom he wished wasn’t there.

“Ya probably don’t realize this, but yer the most beautiful person I ever did lay my eyes on. Especially when you’re shooting that bow of yours. Absolute perfection, that’s what you are darlin,” he drawls, low and soft into the elder dragon’s ear, effectively making the archer forget about the abusive ex who was sitting at the table with them. The large frame of the cowboy blocks the older Latino from the Asian’s view and easily erasing the civilian from his mind. A chuckle comes from deep within his chest as he watches the raven haired beauty slowly turning red from his words, his caramel eyes warm and shining with love, “I love everythin’ ‘bout you babe, from your honey sweet voice to your icy cold scowl.”

“But I’m not-” The dragon shudders, his words cutting off, eyes fluttering shut as he feels the cowboy’s teeth around his ear lobe.

“But you are worth it Hanzo,” McCree breathes softly into his ear, “To me, you are worth everythin’ so I don’t wanna hear ya say yer not,” His voice lowers as he continues, “You don’t get to decide for me if you’re worth my time or not, only I get to decide that and I decided that no one is more important to me than you. Got it?”

Hanzo nods, a tired, but fond smile painted on his face, “I still believe you to be a fool.”

“Believe what ya want, but know that I love you,” He smiles at the short male who finishes his meal as the sharpshooter carefully takes out the jade necklace hidden under his serape, “I never stopped.”

The archer quickly scans the dinner table to make sure no way was looking, his ex hidden behind the cowboy’s large frame like a protective barrier, the other teammates preoccupied with talking and eating. He makes sure that they aren’t paying attention before quietly speaking, “I know,” He brings his hand to his chest, a gentle hand caressing the silver ring that was normally hidden under his short, black Kimono, “I…” his soft words were barely above an audible whisper, “I never stopped either.”

“How ‘bout we start over darlin’, give this ‘nother try,” Jesse leans closer to Hanzo as the shorter male tilts his head up before he continues to drawl in his low, husky voice, “Whaddya say Hanzo? Want to try again?”

“Jesse…” Hanzo’s dark eyes soften as he looks into the warm brown eyes, his hand dropping from the ring around his chest to his lap which is immediately taking into the large and gentle hand of the sharpshooter.

“The fuck are you doing?!” The loud, angry voice behind McCree snaps everyone out of their own conversations, their attention now on the shorter Latino who pulls the younger Latin male away from the dragon before throwing a punch at the cowboy’s face, the fist connects and knocks the cowboy’s hat off his head from the blow. The older man glowers at the sharpshooter, “Back the fuck off! Hanzo is mine!”

The blow causes everyone to stand up, Reinhardt is quick to grab the angry civilian and pull him away and the others quick to McCree’s side. Hanzo steps between the two, glaring daggers into his ex, the dragons on his arm glowing blue as they danced along his skin, ready to strike, “I am not yours anymore Diego Lopez,” The archer growls at the shorter male, spitting out his words, “I may date whomever I please and you can not do anything about it because I want nothing to do with you. Once you are healed, I wish to never see you again,” Hanzo turns his heel and gently wipes the blood from the cowboy’s bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m sorry Jesse, are you okay?”

“I’m fine darlin’, nothin’ a kiss from an angel like yerself won’t fix,” Jesse says with a lopsided grin and a playful wink.

“You are ridiculous,” the dragon shakes his head.

“You’re making a mistake Hanzo,” The older man hollers from behind as he struggles against the large German’s grip around him pointlessly.

“Why you--” The cowboy starts, his voice angry, but his words are stopped when he feels soft hands against his chapped lips.

“You were my mistake Diego,” The archer starts slowly as he turns to face the flailing older male that he used to live with, his voice serious and quiet, barely above a whisper, “All of those years I was punishing myself for all that I had done, but if the people I have wronged have forgiven me, then I have no choice but to start to forgive myself, which means I do not have a reason to tolerate you anymore.”

“What about all the good times we spent together huh?”

“There were also many bad times, you can not deny that. The bad times outnumber the good times that we had,” The elder Shimada stands his ground as the cowboy says sorry to their teammates, asking for some privacy which the others nod their understanding, although worry was painted in their eyes.

The large German male slowly puts the squirming Latino down, a look of uncertainty on his face before following the zipping brunette. The black haired female shares a worried look with the blonde doctor, but decide not to argue and to ask questions later. The two walk into their shared room, leaving the three alone in the dining room.

“I missed you Hanzo.” The older man speaks after a long period of silence, “Did you think of me at all?”

Hanzo stiffens at his question, his gaze on the ground as he struggles for words. He only relaxes when he feels a warm, soothing hand on the center of his back. He takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling before answering in a calm voice, “I have been busy and while you did cross my mind a few times, I never once wanted to get back with you.”

“But all of the time that we spent together-”

“It was pleasant at first, but I apologize Diego, my heart was already given to someone else before we had met,” He speaks slowly and quietly, glancing at the cowboy who doesn’t say a word and only rubs comforting circles on the dragon’s back.

“I was his temporary replacement wasn’t I?” The older male says with clear distress on his face while glancing at the taller latino male before him, while they looked different at first glance, he realized that they had similar hairstyles and eye color. The younger man was dressed differently, but he was smart enough to know that the two had history. The dragon took a while to warm up to him, more time than the archer has been away so he knew his ex lover didn’t meet the younger male through Overwatch.

Another long pause causes the sharpshooter to step closer to the archer, his hand settling on the dragon’s waist, just below the blue obi, his thumb gently stroking and coaxing the Shimada, “You are correct in your assumption and I apologize for that,” he leans into the gunslinger’s touch, “We were both bad for each other, I for being with you because of who you reminded me of and you for all of your unfaithfulness and...abuse.”

“I love you Hanzo,” The older man’s words make the dragon flinch, the voice sounding serious and sincere, “I really do love you baby.”

The elder dragon finds himself unsure how to respond, tries to find the words he wants to say, but in the end opts to not saying anything at all. Instead, the cowboy starts to speak, his low, husky voice harsh and blunt, “If ya truly loved him, then ya wouldn’t have hurt him the way you did. Now I can understand doin’ it by accident or even…”He glances at the dragon, “For a good intention,” His eyes turn back to the short Latino before him, “but what you did...there ain’t no excusing that.”

“That don’t mean I don’t love him. I don’t mean to hurt him,” The older male mumbles, turning his attention back to the quiet Asian, “Baby, you know that I don’t mean to. Sometimes I lose my temper, but you know I don’t mean to.”

“What ‘bout the cheatin’ then? Didn’t mean to do that neither?” McCree narrows his eyes at the older latino as the sharpshooter tightens his grip on the archer’s waist protectively, “What’s yer excuse fer that one?”

“I…”

“There ain’t no excuse for what you did,” The brown haired male glowers at the older man as he pulls the dragon close, “Don’t matter either way, you don’t control his life. Hanzo can do whatever the hell he wants and you ain’t able to do nothin’ about it.”

“This the guy you wanna be with Hanzo?” The shorter male eyes the tall Latino, scoffing at the younger man’s outfit, before turning his full attention back to the archer, eyebrows raised, “You sure about that?”

The dragon bristles at his words, wondering what the older man was implying as he narrows his eyes. His hand finding its way to the cowboy's large calloused hand, their fingers linking as the archer stands his ground against his abusive ex, he squeezes the sharpshooter's hand for courage as he speaks calmly, his voice even, “Correct. I speak the truth when I say I want nothing to do with you anymore Lopez.”

The older man flinches slightly when he is referred to by his last name, his words soft, sad, “Did all those years mean nothing to you?”

“Do not be foolish,” The dragon scowls, his eyes flashing with anger, “You were the one who was promiscuous.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t love you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” The cowboy cuts the dragon off before he could reply, “If ya loved him, you wouldn’t have hurt him, cheated on him. People don’t do that shit to people they love,” He pulls the archer closer to him, “I would never do that to him.”

“Jesse…” The elder Shimada looks up at the taller male, his dark eyes softening as he gazes at the brown haired male, the unruly hair, the untrimmed beard, everything about the cowboy invoked feelings that the dragon thought were long gone. Just being by the sharpshooter’s side filled the archer with a sense of warmth that he never felt with anyone else and being in his strong arm made him feel protected. These feelings were why he always allowed the cowboy to keep him company while he drank, often sitting in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Which each passing day, he found it harder to ignore the feelings that he still had for the younger man and with the recent events, he found it nearly impossible.

The injured civilian lets out a loud, heavy sigh, holding his hands up, “Alright, fine, you win,” The older man shakes his head as the two agents look at him. The man has known the dragon for years, but has never seen the look that was on the archer’s face before. The way the Asian male looked at the younger Latino, it was clear to him that he would be fighting a losing battle and there was little he hated more than losing.

 

Hanzo apologizes for what had transpired during dinner and promises that it will not happen again, but his teammates don’t seem to care, they are more worried about how the dragon was doing.

He knew that he would have to explain now that they have met him and there was no way of explaining without mentioning his past with McCree. He briefly mentions his past with the cowboy, explaining how he met his ex, what the ex did and why he had put up with it for so long, he ends it by saying that he is grateful to Overwatch, but mainly his brother for finding him and offering the much needed way out.

“Wait. So you guys were an item before?” Angela says incredulously as she rubs her temples, trying to imagine how the serious archer and the easy going gunslinger managed a relationship without being forced around each other.

“Now hold on, why is that the part ya havin’ trouble believin’?” Jesse narrows his eyes at the blonde, his feelings and pride both hurt and offended.

“They may seem different, but they’re also similar in many ways,” Lena says happily, a huge grin on her young face.

“Question, are you guys back together?” Fareeha questions with an eyebrow raised, in the midst of the brief explanation, the two’s current situation was left out.

“Erm…” The cowboy rubs the back of his head, nervously glancing at the archer, “I ain’t sure. Hanzo?”

“Hm…” The dragon crosses his arms and feigns deep thought, making the gunslinger nervously look at the faces around him before looking back at the shorter male. He feels the corners of his mouth curve into a smirk as he could almost hear the cowboy whine before finally speaking up, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

McCree couldn’t help but Whoop! in joy and pull the dragon into his arms only to be quickly pushed away from the sudden embrace.

“I am glad this story had a good ending!” Reinhardt says while wiping a tear from his eye, they had to skim through the details of abuse, but it was enough to make the towering German man want to storm into the other room and slam his fist into the civilian which would have surely turned the man into a bloody pulp.

“You say ending, but I say beginnin’,” Jesse grins at his old friend before once again pulling his now blushing dragon into his embrace.

 

 

The next morning, he finds himself waking up next the rugged cowboy, the strong flesh arm unconsciously holding the dragon close to his chest. McCree was insistent on sleeping with him the night before, claiming he was worried that his ex would come into his room in the middle of the night and try something though Hanzo was sure that the cowboy simply refused to leave his side now that they were finally back together. He couldn’t help but smile, he had always imagined waking up next to his lover, but it was better than he had imagined. He was enveloped with warmth and a sense of security. He places his hand on the larger man’s chest, closing his eyes before quickly drifting back to sleep.

 

“Jesse McCree! What did you do?!” The door slamming open as the blond doctor glares at the brown haired male who groans along side his love.

“What did you do this time Jesse?” The black haired male groans against the cowboy’s chest while pulling the blanket over head.

“I dunno,” He rubs his eyes with his hands before resting it back on Hanzo’s shoulder, “G’mornin’ ta you too Angela. Why do ya look like someone done and stole yer chickens while ya weren’t lookin’?”

“My patient is gone McCree. What did you do?” Her blue eyes narrowing at the cowboy, demanding an answer.

“And ya think I had somethin’ ta do with it?” He asks in disbelief, “I ain’t got nothin’ to do with it. I ain’t even know he was gone.”

“Do not worry about it Dr. Ziegler,” The dark haired male slowly sits up on the bed, the cowboy is quick to join him, “Lopez has always been a coward, he most likely overheard us talking and left when we were asleep.”

“He’s injured still,” while she didn’t like what the man has done to the dragon, he was still her patient, “He should not be walking around.”

“He is also a fool who is afraid of pain,” one of the many reasons his ex worked out, a tough exterior made sure that no one messed with him and because the man was emotionally and mentally weak, he made up for it with physical strength, “I am sure he did not leave without the painkillers that you gave him.”

“Yes but…” The doctor sighs before shaking her head and waving a hand at them, “Get up, we still have a mission that we must finish.”

“Acknowledged,” The dragon says while moving away from the cowboy to don the outfit he wore to the battlefield.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the month was awkward. They got back to the base, mission completed and successful, but somehow the dragon was still avoiding him, especially when others were around. He seemed determined for the rest of the base not to find out about their relationship, but there was something else. He wondered if the archer was having second thoughts about their relationship. The only person that found out about what happened afterwards was Genji, but the others have not commented on it, though they have noticed that Hanzo had gone back to his old, reclusive self.

Still, they could be found drinking or smoking together on the roof, quietly staring at the stars as they simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

Sometimes the dragon will come visit him at night.

Sometimes when he was feeling uneasy, he would go to the archer’s room. 

He told himself that he should be happy enough that they were back together, but he couldn’t help feeling that something was wrong. 

 

“I think we should break up.”

“What?” The cowboy’s eyes widen in surprise. He had been away for two weeks on a mission so they hadn’t been able to talk much, but he didn’t think he would come back to this. He knew something was wrong, but it didn’t help when the dragon refused to talk to him about what was on his mind.

“I am done,” The archer turns to look away, “I do not wish to do this anymore,” He was scared of the strong feelings he held for the cowboy, afraid of getting hurt again so he was pushing him away, scared of hurting the one person who mattered to him again, “You should find someone else, someone better.”

“No,” the cowboy frowns and walks up to the frowning dragon who refuses to look at him, “I've already decided that I’m too stubborn to give up on us.”

“You are a fool.”

“I might be a fool, so what?” McCree says while narrowing his eyes at the shorter male, “I’ll make it work or I’ll burn everything in my way trying.”

“Why?” His eyes sad, confused.

“Because,” He sighs, placing his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder before raising his voice “YOU ARE WORTH EVERYTHING TO ME,” he says each word slowly as if giving time for the older male to soak in each word.

“You are more than reality to me,” he continues when the dragon doesn’t reply, “My life. My World. My love.”

Hanzo finally seem to find his voice, “Stop.”

“My emotion.”

“You are being a fool.”

“I only feel when I think of you,” The cowboy takes the older man’s hands in his own and looks into his dark, watering eyes, “and I’ll take on anythin’ that gets in my way even if ya tell me to stop. Even if ya decide to have kids, or a family, or get married.”

“Why? I do not understand,” He chews on his lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears that were gathering in his eyes, “Why do I matter so much?”

“‘Cause. Nobody else matters,” Jesse gently places his hand on the archer’s cheek, “This is our reality to change. You and me,” lovingly, he wipes the tears from his love’s face, “Everyone else is nothing.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Good. I wanna be an idiot.”

“Why?” Hanzo narrows his eyes at the taller man in confusion.

“I wanna be the craziest idiot in the world ‘cause that’ll just show that I ain’t like anyone else.”

“Fool.”

“Call me a fool all ya want. Fool, idiot, immature, naive. I’ll still have the willpower to make what I want happen. We can make this work, no matter how little you believe in it. I’ll continue to hold onto our spark.”

“And if the spark goes away?”

“I won’t let it.”

“You really are a fool....” He looks away from the cowboy.

“Good ‘cause I know when you call me an idiot or a fool, you are really saying that you love me too,” Jesse gently moves Hanzo’s face to look into his eyes, “I understand that it’s hard fer ya to express yer feelings. I get that. But I’m gonna be the weirdo that blurts out I love you and if yer ever unsure of it, I’ll fight our reality itself ta prove it,” He sighs, dropping his hand to the archer’s shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, “I guess what I’m tryin’ say is...I fuckin’ love you no matter what.”

“And you are an idiot for it,” a small tired smile on his face as he looks up at the gunslinger, his dark eyes watering though he tries to fight it.

“I know, but even if you give up on us, I refuse to give up,” he give him a lopsided grin before placing his hands on the shorter man’s waist, pulling him close and pressing his forehead against his.

Hanzo could feel his heart pounding as he feels the younger man’s breath on his lips, “I hate you sometimes.”

“I hate me too. That’s why I push to be better, someone that you could eventually accept…” He gives him a small smile as his voice lowers, his tone quiet but serious, “I just wanna be yer Huckleberry.”

“You know that you are…” Hanzo’s words are barely above a whisper. There is a pause before he sighs, “You can be very frustrating sometimes…”

“I know Imma idiot.”

“Yes,” the ends of his lips curl up slightly, laying his head on the taller man to hide his smile, “yes you are.”

“It’s like we’re two perfectly fittin’ gears, but wanna turn the oppposite ways.”

“That is...an interesting way of looking at it,” the shorter male lifts his head to look into the warm brown eyes of his lover, “You really think we are perfectly fitting?”

“Hell, ya know what? I don’t give a damn if we ain’t fittin’ at all,” Jesse chuckles softly, his voice low and husky as he drawls playfully, winking at his love, “I just wanna smash my parts ‘gainst yers no matter what.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face as he rolls his eyes, “Would we not mess up the system if we do not fit?”

“I’m fine with fuckin’ up the system.”

“You really are a fool.”

“But I’m yer fool.”

A sigh. “You really should have given up on me.”

“Maybe so, but then I would haveta go back in time n’ beat the shit outta myself fer throwin’ in the towel.”

“You would be thanking yourself.”

“Bullshit,” the sharpshooter growls, pressing their foreheads together as he narrows his eyes at the archer before continuing, “Ya know, ya make me wanna throw ya on the bed sometimes and make ya agree with how much I love you. Even if I have ta hold and cuddle you fer hours.”

The shorter man blushes slightly, a bit surprised by his words, but narrows his eyes back, “And sometimes you make me want to punch you.”

A shrug. “I deserve it.”

“That you do.” He nods slightly in response, “A good punch for not giving up on me. For being a fool,” his voice drops to a whisper as he continues, “For making me cry. For loving me...for a good number of things…”

The archer’s voice trailing off as they shift into comfortable silence in each other’s embrace. There was a long pause before the taller male speaks up again, his voice soft and gentle, his words careful and serious.

“I’ll always love you Hanzo, and I will always be here for you. You mean the world to me, ya know that don’t cha?”

“I know,” The dragon brings his hand up to his lover’s face, his long fingers gently tracing the familiar tan face. A fond smile on his face as he calmly states, “I do not understand why, but you have never been the type to lie.”

“S’long as ya know,” the cowboy leans forward and gently nuzzles the side of his boyfriend’s neck, peppering the warm flesh with soft kisses.

“You are still a fool, but perhaps so am I for being in love with you,” The dragon takes the cowboy’s face in his face and makes the taller male face him as he brings their faces closer, his heart pounding as he feels the warm breath of his lover against his lips.

“I love you more than anythin’ in the world Hanzo, don’tcha ever forget that.” His warm brown eyes serious and filled with love.

“Even if I wanted to, you will not let me,” The older man chuckles before planting a slow, loving kiss on the gunslinger. He would have to break the habit of keeping things to himself because he felt better after talking with the younger man who seemed to have the answers to everything. The cowboy always knew what to say, always knew how to make him feel better and he felt like he was the fool for trying to give that up. His lips part to allow the warm tongue to explore his mouth, his eyes shut as he finds himself being swept away into the sweet kiss, any lingering hints of his worries and insecurities disappearing without a trace, leaving him with only warmth and love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking around for so long. This is technically the last chapter but I had a dream the other night and I really wanted to add it in here, but it's gonna be more of an afterwards kind of thing. I was going to finish it and post them both up at the same time, but nah, I'll give you guys something to read while you wait.  
> Also, I will probably write another fic with Diego in it cause I hate myself and want to write a AU where Jesse is the one that leaves and Hanzo is in love with his abusive ex if you guys want to also put yourself through that with me haha;;  
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
